


Closing the Book

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds Hannibal and Will again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Book

A little girl ran round the front yard of the house waving a wand about. She wore a ballet leotard and skirt and a little plastic crown sat upon her rich red curls. Behind her two dogs jumped about, terriers, the man thought, though he didn’t know what breed. A third dog, a large doberman, sat silently on the front steps of the house, watching the child. Occasionally the dog would glance over at the man across the street, as though he knew he too was watching the little girl. He didn’t bark or growl, but the way he looked at the man across the street made it clear that he’d protect the girl should the man approach.

The man wasn’t even sure he had the right house. All the information he’d spent months gathering led him here, but the child didn’t make sense. She shouldn’t have been there. Though, he supposed, the people he was looking for had taken in a girl before. Perhaps they’d done it again.

The door opened and a man he’d never thought he’d see again, despite searching for him emerged. The man across the road couldn’t hear what the other said but the child went running to him. She lept up and the man in the doorway caught her in his arms. A taller man appeared behind the first. He kissed the child’s forehead and then the first man. The first man and the little girl went back into the house, the three dogs trotting after them.

Just before the second man closed the door he spotted the man across the street. Their eyes met. The man across the street’s heart raced as he quickly turned and walked away. He was done with them, with that time. He’d leave them alone. No good could come for him from pursuing them further.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
